Innocence
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku takut mengenalnya…./Saat matanya melihat lurus dalam bola mataku, aku takut jatuh cinta padanya…./ Saat mendengar tawanya, aku takut kehilangannya…./NaruHina!/Collab with Natually/AU/Mind to RnR?


Jari-jari mungilnya menggenggam erat tas biru dongkernya. Kedua kakinya saling beradu mengakibatkan helai-helai rambut _lavender_-nya melambai-lambai mengikuti langkah sang empu. Kedua matanya menatap kosong lorong koridor sekolah yang menurutnya terlihat seperti sebuah jalan lurus tak berujung.

"Hei, Hinata!" Sebuah suara _baritone _menyeruak masuk ke dalam telinga sang gadis membuat sepasang _amethyst _milik gadis itu membulat sempurna. Ia terkejut.

"Ya?" Hinata, nama gadis itu, menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Setelah manik matanya merekam sosok orang yang memanggilnya, Hinata langsung membelakangi orang tersebut kembali.

_Dia lagi_, batin Hinata.

"Hina…."

Terlambat. Belum sempat pemuda tersebut menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya.

_Hm, sudah tidak bisa lagi, ya? _batin pemuda itu tersenyum hambar.

_._

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A collaboration Fiction By**

Lrynch Fruhling and Natually

_**Innocence**_

**Warning**

_OOC dan Rush(maybe)_

**.**

_Don't Like? __Don't Read!_

_**Chapter One**_**—**

_Saat pertama kali melihatnya_—

—a_ku takut mengenalnya…._

_Saat matanya melihat lurus dalam bola mataku_—

—a_ku takut jatuh cinta padanya…._

_Saat mendengar tawanya_—

—_aku takut kehilangannya…._

"Hoi, Kiba! Kau tidak dihiraukan lagi olehnya, ya?" tegur seorang pemuda jabrik seraya memukul keras punggung pemuda yang sedari tadi menatap sendu koridor sekolah.

Saat itu juga, pemuda penyayang anjing tersebut langsung meringis kesakitan karena mendapat serangan mendadak.

"Bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu, Naruto?" ujarnya sambil mendengus kesal sementara Naruto hanya membalas omelan Kiba dengan sebuah cengiran _innocent_.

"_Go-gomenasai_, Kiba-_sama_," ucap Naruto menatap Kiba dengan raut muka bersalah lengkap dengan jurus _puppy eyes _andalannya.

_Ugh _… rasanya Kiba ingin muntah detik itu juga ketika ia melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terkesan sangat sangat _girly_ itu.

"Hentikan ekspresi konyolmu itu, _Baka_!" Kiba berujar seraya memegangi perutnya.

Naruto tertawa, "Bagaimana aktingku, Kiba? Keren, kan?" ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Keren untukmu, tidak keren untukku, Naruto," sanggah Kiba seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hoi, Kiba! Tunggu aku!" seru Naruto sembari menyamakan langkahnya dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, Kiba. Hinata itu anaknya sombong sekali, ya?" kata Naruto seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, wajah Kiba yang tadinya sempat ceria kembali murung.

"Hinata tidak sombong, kok, Naruto," ucapnya pelan sambil menghela napas panjang, "dia anak yang baik."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia bingung. Namun, apa yang Kiba katakan tadi memang benar. Hinata memang anak yang baik. Buktinya saja, saat Naruto luka dalam pelajaran olahraga dengan suka rela Hinata mengobatinya.

Akan tetapi, tak bisa dipungkiri, Hinata juga pemurung dan jarang sekali menyapa orang, kecuali saat orang menyapanya. Setidaknya saat ia akan membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis ketika ada orang yang menyapanya. Hanya pada Kiba dia bersikap lain dari biasanya. Ya, walaupun dengan orang lain dia juga bersikap dingin … tapi setidaknya sikapnya pada orang lain tidak separah sikapnya pada Kiba.

"Ayo ke kelas. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran Anko-_sensei_ akan segera dimulai," ajak Kiba membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

**xXx**

"Berhenti mengambil alat tulisku, Kiba!" desis Hinata pelan. Kini, tangannya berusaha menggapai penanya dari tangan Kiba. Segala cara sudah ia tempuh agar penanya dapat ia rebut kembali. Akan tetapi, memang dasar nasib. Selalu saja orang pendek kalah dari orang yang berpostur tubuh tinggi. Dan inilah yang terjadi kepada Hinata. Meski ia sudah menghalalkan segala cara, namun, tetap saja ia tak bisa mengambil penanya dari tangan Kiba.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan teman-teman yang melihat hal itu malah salah mengartikan hal itu. Mereka mengartikan Kiba sengaja menarik perhatian Hinata (memang benar), dan mereka mengira bahwa wajah Hinata yang memerah itu sedang malu(padahal sebenarnya Hinata sedang menahan amarahnya).

"Hinata, Kiba, bisakah kalian menghentikan pertengkaran konyol kalian ini?" tegur Anko-_sensei_ yang saat ini sudah berdiri di meja Hinata dan Kiba.

Keduanya menoleh menatap sang guru lalu menganggukkan kepalanya serentak.

"Sekarang kerjakan soal halaman delapan puluh satu," perintah Anko-_sensei_.

"_Hai, Sensei_,"

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Dasar pasangan konyol," gumam Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya ke buku tulisnya.

**XxX**

"Ehemm. Kau sedang melihat siapa, Nona Inuzuka?" Naruto berujar tepat di telinga Hinata dengan nada _sing a song_ sehingga membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"Ti-tidak melihat siapa-siapa, kok," elak Hinata. Semburat merah tipis kini singgah di kedua pipinya membuat Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"Kau sedang lihat dia, ya?" ucap Naruto dengan jari telunjuk yang sudah terangkat ke arah kanan. _Amethyst _Hinata membola ketika melihat sosok yang ditunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Dasar gila," desis Hinata pelan, "tidak mungkin aku melihat Kiba," lanjutnya seraya memukul pelan pundak Naruto.

Pemuda berambut durian itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jangan berbohong, Hinata. Kau tadi sedang melihat dia, kan?"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih, Naruto? Kenapa kau selalu mengaitkan aku dengan sahabatmu itu? Kau sedang berusaha menjodohkanku, ya?" tukas gadis Hyuuga tersebut menatap tajam iris biru laut milik Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, lho, Hinata. Apa jangan-jangan kau ingin dijodohkan dengan Kiba?"

"Ti-tidak! Hei, jangan coba-coba mengalihkan topik, ya, Tuan Uzumaki," tutur Hinata tegas.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Naru —"

"Tatapan matamu kepada Kiba beda, sih," potong Naruto seraya menarik sebuah kursi ke tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi.

Hinata terkejut. "Beda?"

_Oh, jangan sampai Naruto salah paham dengan tatapan dinginku kepada Kiba_, pikir Hinata kalut sambil menggigit pelan bibirnya.

Setelah Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata, ia pun berkata, "Iya, beda. Perlu bukti? Sekarang coba saja kau tatap aku," perintah Naruto pelan namun tegas.

"Ahn? Baiklah, baiklah." Dengan berat hati, Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Mau tak mau, dia harus menerima tantangan Naruto—yang menurutnya sangat konyol.

Dan pada akhirnya, pertarungan bodoh nan konyol itu pun terjadi.

Garis rahang Naruto yang tegas, kulit _tan_-nya yang begitu indah, hidungnya yang mancung, dan manik _sapphire_-nya yang indah.

Semuanya tampak begitu sempurna di mata Hinata.

_**Deg!**_

_Oh, Kami-sama. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?_ batin Hinata.

Saat ini Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Cukup. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menatap iris biru itu lebih lama lagi.

"Tuh, kan. Pandanganmu biasa saja, tuh." Naruto tersenyum puas .

_Ayolah, Hinata. Tenangkan dirimu_, pikir Hinata seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Sekarang coba kau tatap Kiba."

Hinata menatap Kiba yang saat itu sedang berbicara dengan salah seorang temannya. Reflek Hinata langsung membuang muka.

"Tuh, benar, kan? Sudah kubilang, kau itu suka padanya! Terlihat jelas tahu dari sorot matamu," ujar Naruto tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sepertinya Hinata saat ini sedang sial. Bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, eh, malah memperparah keadaan. Yang sabar, ya, Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Tanpa Hinata dan Naruto sadari, semenjak pertarungan konyol tersebut terjadi, hubungan mereka berdua semakin akrab. Semenjak saat itu, menjahili Hinata sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari bagi Naruto. Tidak tahu kenapa Naruto senang melihat ekspresi kesal yang selalu dilemparkan gadis itu padanya. Menurutnya, melihat Hinata cemberut justru malah menambah kesan imut dari gadis itu.

Kejahilan Naruto semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi saat pengambilan undian untuk kelompok—satu kelompok dua orang—dia mendapat satu kelompok dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah, Anak-anak. Silahkan sekarang kalian berdiskusi dengan teman kelompok kalian," ucap Kurenai sedikit berteriak agar suaranya dapat didengar oleh semua muridnya.

"_Hai_, _Sensei_!" seru semua murid serentak.

_Nomor satu, nomor satu, nomor satu. Ah, ini dia!_ seru Hinata dalam hati seraya mendekat ke sebuah meja yang memiliki kertas bertuliskan angka satu.

"Waah, ternyata kita sekelompok, ya, Hinata!" seru Naruto riang seraya duduk di samping Hinata.

"Naruto?" Hinata bengong.

"Ya?"

"Err … lupakan." Bibir gadis Hyuuga tersebut melengkung sempurna pertanda ia sedang memperlihatkan senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

Hening.

"Umm, jadi, untuk makalah ini, tema apa yang akan kita angkat, Hinata?" tanya Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia menyodorkan tumpukan buku biologi yang tadi ia pinjam di perpustakaan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membahas tentang bahaya _tomcat_?" usul Hinata.

"Terserah kau saja, sih. Aku akan membantumu semampuku," ucap Naruto apa adanya.

"Eh, lihat! Pohon itu sudah berbuah," seru Hinata antusias seraya menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang terlihat dari jendela laboratorium.

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat. "Buah apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Mana aku tahu. Pohonnya tidak ada mereknya, sih," ucap Hinata dengan nada malas.

Tiba-tiba timbul sebuah ide jahil dari otak Naruto. Ia menyeringai.

"Oh, tiap pohon itu ada mereknya, ya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata bingung.

"Eh?"

"Jadi, kalau ada pohon mangga, berarti di cabangnya nanti ada tulisan **mangga**, begitu, ya?" ucap Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Eh, iya juga, ya?" respons Hinata polos yang langsung membuat Naruto tergelak.

_**Krik. Krik.**_

_Kenapa dia tertawa?_ batin Hinata dengan kening berkerut samar. Ia berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua bola matanya terbelalak.

_Astaga! Aku salah ucap. Pantas saja Naruto tertawa_, batin Hinata sembari memukul pelan kepalanya.

Namun demikian, melihat Naruto tertawa membuat hatinya terasa begitu hangat. Hinata senang bisa membuat pemuda itu tertawa meskipun dia harus mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Astaga … sepertinya kau sedang terserang virus cinta, Hinata.

.

.

"Nah, kalau ramen porsi setengah harganya 250 ryo … kalau yang normal harganya 500 ryo … yang jumbo harganya 750 ryo … murah, kan?" celoteh Naruto panjang lebar—membuat Hinata melongo keheranan.

Bagaimana, tidak? Jawaban Naruto lengkap, sangat lengkap malah, saat Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto tentang harga ramen. Apalagi saat membuka buku menu, dan sempurna! Jawaban Naruto semuanya benar.

"Dasar tukang makan," komentar Hinata terkikik geli membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Ketahuan, deh," ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dari tadi siang, mereka sibuk mengerjakan makalah di rumah Naruto dan tugas tersebut baru selesai saat hari menjelang sore. Oleh karena itu, Naruto mengajak Hinata memakan ramen di tempat favoritnya—Ichiraku ramen yang langsung disetujui oleh Hinata.

Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemilik mata _lavender_ itu. Wajah Hinata memimikan kata 'enak' dan tersenyum senang saat mencicipi sesendok ramen tersebut.

Naruto mengakui, Hinata terlihat manis saat ini—dengan rambut yang dikepang dua, mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna ungu serta celana _jeans_ hitam.

Lalu, dengan pipi _chubby_ yang merona bahagia dengan senyuman—yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh Hinata yang pemurung saat ia di sekolah.

.

_Aku … suka senyummu._

.

.

Hinata berhenti menyuapkan ramennya saat menyadari Naruto menatapnya sedari tadi. "Naruto?"

"Ah-oh, ya. Selamat makan!" Naruto langsung menyeruput ramen yang sedari tadi diabaikannya. Dia jadi salah tingkah. "Oh, ya, aku ingin bertanya. Tapi, kau jawab jujur, ya." Naruto mengalihkan suasana.

Perasaan tak nyaman langsung menyelinap masuk ke dalam relung hati Hinata saat itu juga. "Apa itu?"

"Kau suka sama Kiba, ya?"

_**Tuh, kan.**_

"Tidak," ujar Hinata mendadak dingin dengan harapan Naruto tidak membahas masalah ini lagi. Namun, sayangnya, Naruto bukanlah tipikal orang yang peka.

"Kalau dia bilang suka sama kau, kira-kira kau terima, tidak?"

"Dia tidak mungkin berucap demikian, Naruto," tukas Hinata kembali menyuapkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran. Wajar saja, jelas-jelas dia melihat Hinata dan Kiba itu mempunyai sesuatu yang **spesial**.

Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Hinata bersuara pelan. " Karena kami saling membenci."

Pernyataan Hinata membuat Naruto kaget. Walaupun dia merasa bahwa dirinya tak boleh bertanya lebih jauh, namun, dia tetap tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku … dulu sekelas dengan Kiba, aku … senang sekali berteman dengannya. Kami begitu akrab saat itu," ucap Hinata pelan sambil menutup matanya, "tapi, suatu hari … aku mendengar sebuah pernyataan yang membuat hatiku sakit."

"Apa itu, Hinata?"

"Saat itu, di koridor sekolah, aku melihat Kiba dari kejauhan. Aku ingin menyapa, tapi, aku enggan mengganggunya yang sedang bergurau dengan teman-temannya perempuannya. Saat itu, aku mendengar seseorang bertanya pada Kiba…." ucap Hinata sembari menggali kembali kenangan buruknya di masa lalu.

"_**Kiba, kenapa dekat dengan Hinata, sih? Jelas-jelas sekarang ini kau lagi bermusuhan dengan Lee, tapi, Hinata malah dekat dengan Lee. Apa namanya kalau bukan bermuka dua?"**_

"Itulah yang aku dengar dari salah satu pertanyaan perempuan itu. Tapi, sungguh, aku tidak ada menyinggung Lee sedikit pun saat dengan Kiba atau pun sebaliknya. Apa aku salah, ya? Apa aku salah karena ingin berteman dengan semua orang?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah. Itu berarti kau itu bukan tipikal orang yang suka pilih-pilih dalam berteman. Lalu, apa jawaban Kiba saat itu?"

"Um, itu, ya? Jawabannya di luar dugaanku," gumam Hinata pelan.

"_**Kenapa kita malah jadi bahas soal Hinata? Aku kan lebih dekat dengan kalian daripada itu hanya angin lalu, kok."**_

Hinata meremas tisu yang ada di tangannya_._ "Aku baru sadar, ternyata selama ini aku … tidak pernah berarti di mata Kiba—Ha-ha." Hinata tersenyum kecut menahan tangis.

"Kau memang menyukainya, Hinata," ujar Naruto pelan.

"Mungkin memang pernah…" sahut Hinata pelan, "dan pernyataan itu semakin terbukti, saat ada yang memfitnahku sehingga satu kelas membenciku—termasuk Rock Lee … dia tidak percaya padaku, dan tidak suka dengan sikapku yang dekat dengan Kiba juga dirinya…."

"Hei, Hinata." Naruto berkata lembut pada Hinata. Tapi itu malah membuat Hinata merasa sesak.

"Saat semuanya menjahuiku … termasuk Kiba … ia tak pernah menyapaku, kecuali teman-temannya sedang tidak ada. Dia hanya memanfaatkan aku … jadi selama ini aku dianggap apa olehnya? Sampah?" raung Hinata pilu.

"Hinata…." Naruto paham betul betapa terlukanya perasaan Hinata. Tidak dipercayai, dikucilkan oleh orang-orang. Hati Naruto terasa sakit sekali melihat Hinata yang sesedih ini.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak mau berdekatan lagi dengannya. Um, atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak mau sakit hati lagi…." Hinata berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hinata … aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, mungkin lebih pelik darimu. Saat aku sudah putus asa, Sasuke datang dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia memberikanku secercah harapan. Hidup ini takkan bisa dijalani jika kita hanya diam dan duduk saja, Hinata. Kita harus berjuang."

Hinata terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto. Siapa yang saat ini sedang bersamanya? Apa benar dia ini Naruto yang selama ini ia kenal? Kenapa ia terlihat begitu dewasa?

"Walaupun cinta yang baru saja kita rasakan itu menghilang, tapi, percayalah bahwa dia tidak pernah benar-benar menghilang. Er, ya, begitulah." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Iya, kau benar Naruto. Ternyata kau bisa bersikap dewasa juga, ya." Hinata berujar lembut. Naruto yang mendengar itu, segera menyisir rambut jabriknya ke belakang.

"Iya, dong. Aku kan punya kemampuan yang dapat membuat perempuan jatuh ke dalam pesonaku." Naruto berujar dengan percaya dirinya.

"Hah? Tidak tahu kenapa sekarang aku jadi menyesal karena telah memujimu, Naruto."

Sontak, mereka berdua pun tergelak bersama.

.

.

"Hei, Hinata." Kiba lagi-lagi mencoba untuk menyapa Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke arah Kiba lalu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum kecilnya. Lalu gadis itu masuk ke kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sebuah respons kecil dari Hinata. Namun, itu membuat iris mata Kiba terbelalak tak percaya.

Jujur saja, Kiba ingin akrab dengan Hinata seperti dulu. Tapi, dia sadar, bahwa dia telah menyakiti hati gadis itu. Melihat perubahan sikap Hinata yang menjadi lebih ramah padanya semenjak Hinata dekat dengan Naruto, ia sadar bahwa…

"Aku… kalah darimu, Naruto," gumamnya pelan. Dia beranjak pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan gadis bermata lavender dan pemuda berambut jabrik kuning yang sedang tertawa bersama.

… _ia telah kalah dari Naruto._

Dia takkan mengganggu gadis itu lagi. Karena gadis itu telah memberinya isyarat agar ia pergi dari kehidupannya. Dan dia akan melakukan itu.

Biarlah, asal gadis itu bahagia dengan Naruto. Ia rela.

"Hinata! Coba lihat gambarku," seru Naruto mengeluarkan buku gambarnya dan mempertunjukkan gambar yang terlukis di kertas berukuran A4 tersebut, "bagaimana?"

Hinata bingung mau berkomentar apa tentang gambar Naruto. Menurutnya, gambar Naruto itu hampir seluruhnya didominasi oleh warna hitam. Malah, hampir tidak ada pembatas antara gambar dengan latarnya tersebut.

"Gambar apa itu, Naruto?" Sebuah suara di belakang Hinata mengejutkan keduanya. Dari balik bahunya, Hinata dapat melihat seorang gadis bermahkotakan merah jambu sedang menatap gambar yang dipegang oleh Naruto dengan sorot mata penuh tanda tanya.

"Sakuraaa!" Naruto berujar riang kepada gadis berambut permen kapas tersebut. Dilewatinya Hinata dan dihampirinya gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno tersebut, "bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ini gambar apa, Naruto? Ini gambar malam hari yang tidak ada bintangnya, ya?" komentar Sakura jujur.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Hah? Jelas-jelas ini gambar kucing, tahu!" gerutunya sebal.

_Hah? Kucing?_

Sebuah suara yang lebih bisa disebut kikikan membuat Naruto dan Sakura menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Ternyata, sekarang ini Hinata sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Mendengar penuturan Sakura yang terkesan jujur. Lalu, Naruto yang merajuk karena gambarnya yang dikatakan sebagai nuansa malam hari yang tak berbintang. Ditambah lagi dengan pengakuan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah gambar kucing. Jujur saja, gambar itu lebih mirip serangga daripada kucing.

Hinata terkikik geli, "Gambarmu terlihat seperti kumbang tanduk yang sekarat dibandingkan kucing, Naruto," komentar gadis _lavender_ itu membuat Sakura dan Naruto terbengong.

.

.

Akhirnya, tugas makalah biologi itu terselesaikan juga. Sejujurnya, Hinata merasa sedih karena tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Naruto seperti dulu.

Tidak mungkin, kan, dia yang menghampiri Naruto? Itu tidak lucu.

"Kemarin kau nonton pertandingan bulu tangkis, tidak, Naruto? Kemarin pertandingannya seru banget, lho," ujar Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang kini sedang menikmati waktu istirahat. _Emerald_-nya menunjukkan binar kegembiraan.

"Nonton, dong," sahut Naruto bersemangat. Antusias terlihat saat dari raut wajah masing-masing. Terlihat akrab sekali.

Hinata yang melihat dari balik tembok tersenyum kecut. Ah, andaikan saja dia mempunyai nyali sebesar Sakura.

Tidak tahu mengapa, ada sebersit rasa sakit yang membakar Hinata saat ini.

_Cemburu? Ah, tidak mungkin._

Hinata berusaha menepis rasa yang mulai menjalarinya.

"**Kalau kau suka dengan dia, ya, tembak saja."** Sebuah suara berbisik di telinga Hinata membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Shi-Shino?" Hinata merasakan jantungnya hampir lepas dari Shino. Selalu saja mengagetkan orang.

Shino berjalan mundur. "Lebih baik cepat bertindak sebelum terlambat," ujarnya memberi saran lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Semakin hari, Hinata semakin gelisah. Naruto begitu akrab dengan Sakura. Ya, Naruto masih ada menyapanya seperti biasa. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuat hati Hinata tidak tenang.

Pandangan Naruto saat menatap _emerald_ Sakura itu terkesan hangat di mata Hinata.

.

.

Hinata menyapu lantai—membersihkan kelas yang sudah sepi saat ini. Matanya sedikit memburam saat ini. Akan tetapi, dia masih saja melanjutkan tugasnya.

_Tinggal sedikit lagi_, batin Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura tunggu!" Hinata mendengar suara Naruto membahana di koridor sekolah. Dari pintu kelas, Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas Naruto dan Sakura yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya, Naruto dan Sakura belum menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura. Rasa sakit itu kembali menjalari relung hati Hinata.

"Sakura, aku—"

_Oh, tidak. Jangan … jangan disini…._

"—aku sebenarnya—"

… _hentikan…_

"—menyukaimu."

**Brukh!**

Hinata langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai. Air matanya langsung meluncur dari sudut matanya. Dia menutup mulutnya, berusaha meredam isak tangisnya agar tidak ketahuan.

Percuma saja bagi Hinata menepis perasaan itu berkali-kali. Saat ini, detik ini, Hinata sadar bahwa—

—_dia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu._

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Nattually : **Halo halo pembaca! :) Ally disiniii *teriak pake toa.* Nyehehe, ini adalah fic collab antara Ally dengan **Nattchi **:). Sejujurnya, fic ini idenya dari Natt-chan kok, dan tengkyuuu buat Natt-chan yang mau collab dengan akuuuu :D. First chap, is written by me *tentu saja sudah di edit oleh Natchii*

Terimakasih buat pembaca yang udah meluangkan waktunya membaca fic ini, apalagi jika mereview-nya, karena review kalian adalah semangat buat kami :)

**Natchii a.k.a Lrynch:** Aaaaa? Gatau mau ngomong apa-_- ga usah berterima kasih kakally :'3*peyuk kakally* Cuma mau minta maaf aja kalau fict ini style-nya khas aku banget. Ya mau gimana lagi. Fictnya kurombak abis. *krik

Jadi, mohon maaf ya kalau fict ini terlalu ya gimana gitu ._.

Dan maafkan kami yang sudah membuat Hinata OOC disini*nunduk22*

Sekedar info, Ch 2 aku yang buat. Dan taulah aku gimana. Khekhekhe(Baca: apdetnya lama banget). Jadi, mohon maaf ya kalau ch2 lama apdetnya wkwk

_Well, __**Review and Concrit,**__ please?*wink*_

_._

_.  
_

**Sampai jumpa di chapter dua!**


End file.
